Robert MacNichol
Robert MacNichol, also known as Lazarus, is the main character of Blair Witch Volume 2: The Legend of Coffin Rock. Background Robert MacNichol was a lieutenant during the Civil War. He was stationed in Burkittsville, Maryland, after losing his entire unit during the Battle of Gettysburg. He is from Syracuse, New York, and he had a fiance, Anne Forrester, to who he was writing a journal for. MacNichol's story starts when he is walking in the countryside of Burkittsville, writing in his journal along the way. To his surprise, he spots a nearby raid party of Confederate soldiers and dispatches them quickly. He returns to town and reports such, where the commanding officer of the outpost sends him and three other soldiers to find the group of Rebels in the nearby woods. The soldiers of his new unit are veteran Private 'Skunk' Moore, a local man Private Mosley, and Corporal Newhouse. When they are sent out, they quickly encounter a group of rebels tearing up the nearby railroad tracks. The rebels are dispatch quickly. The second and third battles occur within the woods of Burksville. When the group finally finds the Raid Party's CO, he is frightened out of his wits and is promptly possessed. The possessed man warns MacNichol of a girl and falls down dead. Disturbed by the experience, the soldiers try to find a way out of the woods. They find a bridge, which Newhouse attempts to cross. Halfway to the other side, Newhouse is pushed off by a ghostly pale hand. This panics the remaining of the unit and they quickly get across. Later that night, the soldiers are fearful of the woods around them. During a campfire, Mosley is killed by the ghost of Newhouse. This panics Moore and leave MacNichol disturbed. At a graveyard, the last two encounter the ghosts of Mosley and Newhouse. This is the final straw for Moore and he flees from the scene, leaving MacNichol to fend for himself. MacNichol succeed, and finds his name on a tombstone for an open grave before he sets out to find Moore. MacNichol finds Moore, crazed, in a cave by a waterfall. The disturbed Private shoots MacNichol in the head. As Lazarus Lazarus was found half-dead in Burkittsville's woods by Robin Weaver. He has no memory of who he is or was, and was named Lazarus by Robin Weaver's grandmother, Bess Weaver. When Robin disappeared in the woods, Bess made Lazarus promise to find Robin. Lazarus was sent off on his journey by Bess. In town, he met a search party who would be going out to find Robin too. Under a warning from Bess, Lazarus did not join the party and went to search for Robin himself. At a tore up railroad, Lazarus meets a man named Steuben, a blind Russian immigrant that is cryptic and claims that Robin plays at his house in the woods. Lazarus continues his journey. He encounters numerous monsters and mysteries, as well as having flashbacks of his past. He follows the trail of Robin to the source. Lazarus finally finds Robin at Coffin Rock, protected by a barrier and near possessed with the disemboweled bodies of the search party. The spirit possessing Robin inform Lazarus that he was already dead but "She" took him away. Lazarus, realizing who he is and what had happened to him, destroys the barrier and gets to Robin. He makes a sacrifice, drinking a bowl of blood, interrupting the ritual and saving Robin, but directing the possessing spirit into himself. He tells Robin to run, saying that the spirit is killing him, and that he cannot hold him for long. Afterwards, Lazarus goes into a cave by a waterfall where he was headshot in the first place. He finds and fights Steuben, who is some sort of demon. Winning, Lazarus collapses. He awakens once again at the Weaver house, but the skies are a dark purple and Bess Weaver knows Lazarus's actual name and rank, something she couldn't have known. The game's producers confirmed that Lazarus had died after defeating Steuben, and also that Bess Weaver had in fact been the witch all along. Trivia *MacNichol possibly woke into the dark realm that Elspeth Holiday had found herself in in the previous game. *In the previous game, an elderly Robin Weaver tells Doc Holiday that Lazarus had returned once already. How and why is currently unknown. *It is very possible that the "She" that the spirit was talking about was in fact the ghost of Elly Kedward, or the Blair Witch. If this was the case, MacNichol was saved and guided by the same witch that supposedly had cursed children. *The old hag boss, encountered in the game, has been directly linked to the Blair Witch movie franchise. This is likely a red herring, intended to make players believe this is the Blair Witch. *The Spirit that possessed Robin, cause the deaths of Moore, Mosley, Newhouse and possibly MacNichol was very likely to be Hecaitomix, an ancient evil Indian spirit who is the antagonist in the games and the cause of all the horrors in Burksville woods. *According to Human Head Studios, the Blair Witch, disguised as Bess Weaver, resurrected Robert MacNichol after he died during the civil war in order to put a stop to Hecaitomix from entering our world. Her reasons for this remain unknown. de:Robert MacNichol Category:People Category:Males